


Charmed

by ArtemisOnyx



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisOnyx/pseuds/ArtemisOnyx
Summary: Sighing softly, Yennefer turns her head upwards to the figure in front of her and opens her eyes. Instantly purple connects to green, a sense of familiarity arises within her. The intense eye connection lasts for several minutes and the Yennefer feels the hand on her neck grip a little tighter.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 35
Kudos: 175





	1. Metallic Dreams

"What's the matter, have you lost your touch?"

"Only you can be thrown a lifeline and think you are saving me." Tissaia eyebrows narrow as her lips press into a small pout.

One of Yennefers eyebrows lifts slightly in response. "Perhaps we can finish this conversation later, I have a business to attend too." She states as she clips her neckpiece on.

"Maybe you should join me, god knows you need to relax once in a while." Yennefer smirks.

"I shall wait here."

"Suit yourself." Yennefer replies as she moves past Tissaia and sits back down in front of the mirror. She ties her hair up elegantly and places the delicate silk headpiece across her eyes. She can feel Tissaia's eyes upon her as she finishes the final touches of her appearance. In one fluid motion, she stands and walks out of the room without a backward glance.

A thick cloud of smoke covered every inch of the floor giving off the illusion the room was sitting comfortably somewhere in the heavens. The dimly lit room and the aesthetics feel warm and secure. Although there is no musical instruments or a band in the space, there is still ambient music playing quietly in the background. The occupants within the room are completely relaxed and in various stages of undress. All of the guests wear a metallic green mask upon their faces, leaving only their eyes and mouth's on display. Yennefer is sitting comfortably and confidently at the back of the room. It suits her and her aura is powerfully radiating across the room in waves. 

Whenever Yennefer hosted these private parties, only the bravest men or women would approach her. Each would show her their true personality, despite the fact, everyone in the room would be under her illusion charm. Sometimes they would try to caress her or even seductively undress in front of her. However, Yennefer would quickly dismiss them due to her lack of interest. 

Tonight a tall slim woman was making towards the back of the room. Her behaviour was confident as she was cat-walking in Yennefer's direction. This woman's eyes were so dark that if the light in the room was not reflecting in them, Yennefer could have sworn that this woman was under a curse. The woman's skin is olive colour and her body is toned and athletic. Yennefers eyes sweep over the naked figure as the woman stops directly in front of her. The woman places her arms seductively around Yennefer's neck. Purple eyes look up into dark orbs and after several minutes, Yennefer turns her head away, breaking the connection. The woman drops her hands to her side and disappears from view. 

Yennefer watches a man and women to her left who are engaged in what seems to be a licking contest. Both of them are wildly licking her other, wetting every part of exposed skin. This amuses Yennefer slightly, often bizarre situations happen like this, perhaps it's peoples animatic instinct that activates when certain people are affected by charms. She continues to watch them as their licking becomes more frantic as if they are running out of saliva and in desperate need of a drink. Yennefer picks up her own wine glass and enjoys the full contents in two big gulps. Turning her head back towards the licking couple she finds that they have found three other people to join their ritual.

Suddenly, Yennefer feels a soft hand touching the side of her cheek, it's so light and comforting that Yennefer eyes flutter closed and she leans slightly, into the hand. The hand then moves down to rest upon her neck and a thumb strokes the side of her jaw. Sighing softly, Yennefer turns her head upwards to the figure in front of her and opens her eyes. Instantly purple connects to green, a sense of familiarity arises within her. The intense eye connection lasts for several minutes and the Yennefer feels the hand on her neck grip a little tighter. 

Yennefer breaks the connection and her eyes flicker on the woman's lips and then over the metallic mask and again back to her eyes. The woman then lifts her other hand to push a loose strand of hair that has fallen from her bun behind her ear. The action is so gentle and loving that Yennefer's lip corner's curl up slightly into a small smile. Unlike the woman who had approached her before, this woman who stood in front of her was so captivating and though completely clothed, her long black and silver dress hugged her slim figure elegantly. 

Yennefer traced her eyes over the woman's lips again and licked her own slightly. Carefully, Yennefer brought her own hands up to cup the woman's face, she places them either side of her neck, fingers wrapped around the back and her thumbs resting upon either side of the sharp jaw. Looking up, Yennefer sees that woman's eyes are now gazing at her own lips and Yennefer guides the woman's face gently towards her. Slowly, so slowly as if time was going backwards instead of forwards, Yennefer captures the woman's lips within her own. 

The kiss is soft and sweet only for a fleeting moment before Yennefer stands up from her seat to deepen the kiss. Their bodies press together and Yennefer's pushes her tongue into the mouth of the other. Both tongues connect and Yennefer let's out a deep lustful moan. Their grip upon each other's neck becomes tighter, yet pleasurable. They break apart to breathe, keeping their hands on each other. The woman's eyes are brighter than before and her chest is visibly moving up and down as she breathes. Yennefer licks her lips and places her right hand on the woman's small of her back, pulling her even closer. Tilting the woman's head to the side, Yennefer leans forward to suck on the woman's pulse point and the woman lets out a raspy, pleasable sigh. Yennefer places soft kisses up the woman's neck and pulls her head forward to kiss her again. Yennefer grabs the woman's tongue in her lips and sucks on it, slowly forward and back. Loud moaning reaches Yennefers ears and she pulls back to look up around her, seeing a sea of naked people, sexuality heightened and riding off her own pleasurable energy. Yennefer reaches for the woman's hands, and grabs them in her own, she brings them to her lips to kiss the back of each hand before she guides the woman with her to the exit.

Before leaving the room, Yennefer calls out loudly over the moaning crowd "Ragamuffin." Not bothering to watch the confused people, she closes the door behind her and takes the woman through the house to straight to her bed-chambers. 

Yennefer hesitates at her bedroom door as suddenly she remembers who she had left in there earlier this evening. While her hand is still comfortably in the woman's she grits her teeth and pushes the door open and walks into the room feeling surprised to find it empty.

"That was quite a powerful illusion charm, Piglet." says a soft voice behind her. Yennefer freezes sucking in a sharp breath, pivoting around to see the beautiful face of Tissaia de Vries smiling back at her. 

Tissaia carefully releases Yennefer's hand and moves forward reaching up and gently removing her silk lace mask off her face. Tissaia's eyes glance over her lips and Yennefer visibly swallows.

"What's the matter Piglet? Have you lost your touch?" Tissaia's eyes sparkle.


	2. Push and Pull

Yennefer's eyes narrow as a muscle twitches in her jaw, she crosses her arms over her chest and seductively her tongue rolls over her front teeth. She lets out a small breath and slightly hesitates before grabbing Tissaia's hands, pulling her towards the bed, roughly pushing the Rectoress down. Tissaia lets out a laugh before propping herself up to perch comfortably on the edge of the bed between the drapes, a smile forms on her lips as she takes satisfaction in watching her former Mage become so flustered.

A pink tone appears across Yennefer's high cheekbones and she spins around to stride across the length of the room towards her vanity cupboard. Pulling open a draw she reaches in to grasp a delicate silver vial. Twirling the vial gently in her fingers, mixing the contents the liquid starts glowing blue. She walks back to Tissaia and kneels before her, resting comfortably between the Mages legs.

"Do you trust me, Rectoress?" Yennefer bites her bottom lip and raises her eyebrows cockily.

Tissaia's eyes flicking over Yennefer's swelling breasts that are close to spilling over the tight dress she is wearing, before her eyes dart back up, locking with purple.

"I do."

Grinning Yennefer uncorks the vial, lifts it to her own lips and pours half of the glowing liquid into her mouth, she surges forward planting her lips tentatively on the Mages lush ones. A small moan escapes Tissaia as her mouth opens freely as Yennefer passes the liquid into her mouth. They continue gently kissing, a droplet escapes and Yennefer easily lick's it back up before sucking on Tissaia's bottom lip.

Yennefer drinks the remainder of the liquid and the empty bottle dissolves within her palm. A hungry look appears on the Mage's face and she grabs Yennefer's jaw firmly pulling her in for another heated kiss. A searing fight for dominance, tongues meet and the kiss deepens, Yennefer pushes forward and Tissaia abruptly breaks their kiss.

"Now Piglet, why don't you put that mouth to good use?" her voice a breathy whisper.

If Yennefer thought she would have the upper hand in this encounter, she was sorely mistaken.

Yennefer watches the pupils of Tissaia de Vries dilate dramatically as she feels her own core throb and to her surprise she can feel her heart give its own jolting sensation. The Mage lets go of her chin and places her hand on the back of Yennefer's head and smoothly guides her between her legs.

Tissaia angles her legs wider and leans back on both her arms to give Yennefer better access. Yennefer wastes no time leaning down close to the woman's core, she flattens her tongue and presses it against the woman's fabric, while reaching back up, placing her hand over the Rectoresses jaw. Two of her fingers slip into the woman's mouth. The Rectoresses eyes close as she sucks and shoves her tongue through and around Yennefer's fingers. The move is so sensual and as Yennefer pulls her fingers out with a pop. Placing her hands on either side of the fabric, her magic dissolves the material completely.

Yennefer wraps her hands firmly around Tissaia's thighs, pulling herself closer to the woman. She places her tongue at the base of her opening and licks straight up parting soft, wet lips as Tissaia's breath quickens.

Yennefer's hot mouth wrap's around the Rectoresses clit, she sucks firmly and is rewarded with a loud lustful moan. Keeping her lips enclosed around her clit, she starts to suck and move her tongue downwards and up again while not faltering on the mouth-watering pressure she had built on the woman's core. Yennefer feels Tissaia's pulsating clit vibrate against her tongue. Sucking, licking up and down a sensual pattern with every full lick, it pushes Tissaia closer to the edge of bliss. Heat is building and Yennefer feels the Rectoress squirming above her. She Reaches up and around to grab the woman's firm ass, locking her in place. Digging her nails into the soft plump flesh, another groan echos around the room.

Sucking harder, Yennefer senses the Rectoresses's legs wrap around her shoulders. Tissaia's moans become another pitch deeper and more breathless as she fights on the line between pleasure and pain.

"Don't stop, Piglet."

"Piglet, ohhh Piglet-" Pushing her head back no noise comes out from her throat at first, then deepest moan bursts from her lungs.

It's quite possibly the deepest moan Yennefer has ever heard. She feels possessively proud, knowing that she's the one that's achieved making The Rectoress of Aretuza moan in such an erotic fashion.

Yennefer releases her clit and kisses it softly several times before planting more little kisses on the skin either side of her thighs. Lifting her head up, her eyes connect with what's left of the green eyes, for the Mage's pupils have dilated drastically, only showing a slight rim of green on the outside of a deep onyx colour.

Tissaia's face is flushed, her skin is glowing from the pure release and the corner of Yennefer's lips curl upwards into a warm smile. Another tight sensation in her heart while looking upon this woman she has known for so many years. Before Yennefer can analyse this feeling, she looks down seeing Tissaia's hand resting between her collar bones.

Yennefer feel's Tissaia's hand heat up, the cool air in the room washes over her body. She gasps looking down seeing she is completely naked, her dress dissolved from the magic produced from the other Mage. Tissaia pulls Yennefer hungrily onto her lap and her mouth wraps around one of Yennefer's full breast. Moaning as she places her hands on top of Tissaia's shoulders, keeping her balance. She could not do much else as she was trapped in the Mages mouth.

The sucking increases and her clit starts to throbs in longing need. Tissaia lightly squeezes her other nipple with her fingers and her other hand moves to hover between Yennefers thighs. Yennefer breathes out in frustration and pushes backwards, releasing her swollen nipple from the Rectoress's mouth. Yennefer leans down and bites into the soft flesh on Tissaia's shoulder and the woman let's out a painful cry, making Yennefer grin in satisfaction. Yennefer places her hands around the Rectoress's neck in dominating stance as she thrusts her hips forward, trying to brush against the hand that is currently placed there.

Yennefer grips her hands tighter and tilts Tissaia's head upwards so she can look down into her eyes. Tissaia's mouth opens slightly, her features arranged in the expression of _I can't believe you just fucking bit me_. Yennefer smirks, biting her own lip seductively and she tilts her head to the side in a _what are you gonna do about it?_ demeanour.

Growling, Tissaia slides two fingers easily into Yennefer's wet core.

"Fuck!" yells Yennefer, being caught off guard.

Tissaia pumps her fingers in and out of her at a delicious pace and Yennefer grips the Rectoresses neck tightly as she rides her fingers, every thrust of her hips pushes Tissaia deeper inside of her.

"Fuck, awww, fuck, yes!" She moans aggressively feeling the walls of her pussy gripping Tissaia's fingers. The Rectoress presses inside her deeply, all the way to her knuckles and curls them in an upward motion.

"Fucking, FUCK." Screams Yennefer as her orgasm drips freely down Tissaia's wrist.

Her grip slackens around Tissaia's neck and she shudders as the orgasm rides through her entire body. Another finger enters her pussy and before she has time to breathe, Tissaia thrusts in and out again, a faster pace than before and Yennefer's eyes squeeze shut.

"Oh... Fuck!" a strangled noise squeezes out from her lungs and she rocks slowly enjoying the final moments of the orgasm. Tissaia slowly removes her fingers from Yennefer's heat and brings them to her mouth. Carefully licking them clean, savouring every last drop, while not breaking eye contact with Yennefer.

"You taste _divine_ , Piglet."

Yennefer's heart skips a beat.

Yennefer leans down and her wet tongue licks the bite mark that she had sunk into her skin earlier.

Tissaia hisses in discomfort and Yennefer quickly latches onto the side of her neck and starts to suck as hard as she can. Tissaia pushes her back before she can leave another mark on her skin.

Yennefer laughs whole heartily, relishing in teasing Tissaia.

Yennefer watches as Tissaia's face forms into an annoyed pout which pulls at Yennefer's heartstrings again. She leans forward to kiss those lips sweetly.

"Come back to Aretuza with me Yennefer," Tissaia whispers.

Sighing Yennefer removes herself from Tissaia's lap and strides towards the cabinet, pulls out a dark cotton dress and slips into it.

"Come back and-"

"And shape a new pitiful generation. Yes, you stated that already." She rolls her eyes.

Another annoyed pout.

"Actually, I was going to say, perhaps we can research for a cure together. Unless you want to continue searching the ends of the earth by yourself?" Tissaia rests her hands together in her lap as she straightens her posture.

Yennefer's mouth opens in shock for several seconds before a frown appears on her face.

"Answer me this first, Rectoress."

Tissaia raises her eyebrows slightly and stands from the bed.

"Was the great Tissaia de Vries, really affected by an illusion charm?"

"I'll see you in Aretuza, Yennefer." She smiles warmly, looking slightly amused before disappearing through a portal.

The candles in the room flicker slightly from the energy left from the portal. Yennefer pushes a hand through her hair as she tries to make sense of the longing and empty feeling aching within her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought writing an erotic scene would be so difficult, I feel like I'm writing the same words over and over again. *Comb's through the dictionary for other words that mean the same thing...* Ugh. I hope I described the situation well, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism always helps. ~ Lilchickan


	3. Thy Will Power

*Sentences written in this format are for // _ telepathic  _ communication. 

Yennefer, almost lasted an entire day without giving in to that nagging voice in her head to go see the Rectoress. Even though she was occupied, constantly busy in replenishing her elixir and antidote stock, she couldn't stop thinking about her night with Tissaia. 

It felt surreal, almost as if she had dreamt the whole evening that had unfolded. Yennefer had not spared a moment to analyse her feelings towards the Rectoress, even though she kept experiencing large bouts of butterflies in her stomach, every time she imagined Tissaia's beautiful face. 

From lack of will power, there she was, walking down the dim narrow hallway of Aretuza.

Her ears perk up at the sound of music coming from the end of the hallway a slow-paced beat, reserved only for ballroom dances. 

Of course, there's a ball happening she thought bitterly. It seemed to be a common occurrence in Aretuza. It was almost like the Northern Mages and Brotherhood did not know how to enjoy themselves other than attending a ball every month. 

Feeling confident, she walks into the sparkling ballroom which is unsurprisingly full Mages and Sorcerers. She grips her jaw tightly noticing some of the younger male Sorcerers lingering on the dance floors edge, watching the female Mages with a sleazy look on their faces. Sniggering at the sight of them, Yennefer continues to scan the room for the Rectoress, avoiding making eye contact with anyone as she moves through the room. Suddenly her heart gives a spark of joy as her eyes fall upon her intended target.

Tissaia de Vries.

Tissaia stood out from the crowd, Yennefer looks at her up and down studying her blue elegant dress. The way it hugs her figure around her curves. A golden necklace shaped like a star sits between her cleavage and it matches the shoulder design of her dress. The golden broach that catches the light whenever she moves. 

Yennefer veers to the left, hugging the side of the room and weaves in and out the crowd, keeping her eyes stay locked on Tissaia, who is currently talking to a younger female.

Ten meters away, she's caught like a deer in headlights as their eyes connect and the Rectoress greets her with a cheerful smile.

Yennefer tilts chin upwards and returns a cheeky one.

// _You could have mentioned this ball to me yesterday, Tissaia._

Tissaia's facial expression turns into a look of innocence.

// _How was I to know you would return to Aretuza this evening?_

Yennefer rolls her eyes and comes to stand in front of her and the younger girl. 

"Yennefer, what a surprise to see you here," Tissaia says with a breathy voice.

Yennefer pouts at Tissaia and turns her head towards the girl.

The young girl bounces back and forth on her feet nervously or energetically, Yennefer can't decide.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Princess Lana." Tissaia rests her hand on the young girl's bicep and Yennefer clenches her jaw as a sour feeling washes over her.

Yennefer eyes the young woman in front of her suspiciously, her rosy cheeks stand out dramatically from her white transparent skin. Chestnut coloured hair with a silver flower broach keeping the loose strands of hair off her face. The girl was wearing a washed-out peach coloured dress with matching heels.

"Hi, oh! it's just so lovely to meet you! I had my first conduit moment several weeks ago and Rectoress Tissaia," her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "Rectoress Tissaia has been such an amazing teacher. I'm so pleased to be taught by her. I'm learning so much every day." The girl beams at her and steps closer intruding her personal space. Yennefer raises her eyebrows, unsure how to cope with this energetic behaviour. 

She looks back to Tissaia finding that she is clearly amused.

"This is Yennefer of Vengeburg, feel free to ask her any questions about preforming Charms as she has expertise in this area. I know she would be more than willing to assist you with all your queries."

Princess Lana's face glows in awe.

"If we need a test subject, I'll know who to ask." She lifts her eyebrows towards Tissaia playfully.

Tissaia's lifts her chin and her tongue flicks across her top teeth.

The Princess misses the exchange as she struggles to contain her enthusiasm.

"I hope you do have a lovely evening Princess, please do enjoy yourself."

The Princess nods cheerfully and skips towards the edge of the dance floor. 

Watching the girl disappear between the patrons, Yennefer turns her full attention back to Tissaia and steps closer towards her.

A Sentence start to form in her mind;

'I've missed you'

...but she finds the words won't form on her tongue, a sudden feeling of frustration settles within her, where has her confidence gone. 

"Would you like a drink, Yennefer?" Tissaia collects two goblets from the waiter's tray and passes one to her gently, their fingers brush against each other and Yennefers heart skips a beat. 

Looking down at her golden goblet in her hand, she lifts the rim to her mouth and drinks the entire contents in several gulps, she clicks her tongue up on the roof of her mouth at the bitter taste. 

"How long do you need to stick around this gathering," she sighs.

"How long are you planning to stick around Aretuza, Yennefer." 

Yennefer burrows her eyebrows at how strange her own sentence sounds coming out of Tissaia's mouth in her posh accent.

"Long enough for you to start answering my damn questions." She growls tapping her nails on the side of the goblet.

Tissaia purses her lips together then brings her goblet to her lips to take a sip. 

"Seems like you have a new puppy now anyway, I would probably be in your way if I stayed." She tests.

"Don't be petty." 

"I'm sure she won't be such a handful as I once was." Yennefer smirks.

Yennefer grins and glances down at Tissaia's cleavage and her mind triggers the memory of when she was kneeling between the Mages legs.

Tissaia clears her throat and Yennefer looks at her, biting her lip.

"You look good tonight," she whispers, mentally slapping herself at the word good, surely she could have thought of a better word than that.

Tissaia's face brightens into surprise and Yennefer rolls dramatically.

"Are you getting soft, Piglet?"

The music that is playing come's to a slow, indicating the next dance is about to begin.

"Would you like to dance." A voice comes from behind her and Yennefer turns to face a well dressed young man.

"Absolutely not," she replies bitterly, turning her back to him.

Tissaia brings her goblet up to her lips as she tries to hide her amusement. 

Behind Tissaia, Yennefer sees another man making his way to them and she lets a long breath out in annoyance. 

"Would you do me the honour and join me for a dance."

Yennefer replies with the most venomous look she can muster the man's face drops dejectedly as he backs slowly away from her.

"Again, how long do we need to be here for?" she sighs drinking the rest of her third goblet.

"And miss all you, savagely rejecting every man in this room?"

"There's only one person in this room I want to dance-" She cuts off her sentence as she catches another expression of surprise on Tissaia's face. 

"Would you care to dance M'lady."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she sighs loudly, making several of the guests glance over in their direction. 

The man's face drains of colour and he turns on heel and runs away through the crowd.

Tissaia lets out a hearty laugh and Yennefer and she watches the Mages face light up in delight.

Her confidence surge's through her or maybe it's the wine...

"You know, I've thought about something quite often today." Yennefers voice turns husky. 

"And what could that be I wonder." Tissaia voice falls an octave deeper.

"Well, it involves you and me." She winks and takes a step closer her.

Tissaia waits patiently and brings her goblet down to waist level, cradling it in both hands.

// _I've been thinking about pushing my tongue inside you._

Tissaia raises her eyebrow and exhales deeply maintaining composure.

// _My tongue, pushing deeply inside your wet pussy._

Tissaia visibly swallows and her pupils dilate.

// _My tongue parting your soft, pink lips._

The Rectoress shifts her weight on her feet slightly.

// _My mouth sucking on your throbbing clit._

Tissaia pours the rest of the wine into her mouth and swallows it with one gulp, a hint of red colour appears across her cheekbones. Her hand collects the empty goblet out of from Yennefer's hand. She places the empty goblets on a waiters tray and walks smoothly through the crowd.

// _Come, Piglet._

Yennefer follows and they make their way out of the ballroom, down the passageways. Their feet move quickly into Tissaia chambers. 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Yennefer closes the gap between them kissing the Rectoress with passion, pushing Tissaia against the back of the chamber door. Moaning in unison as they open both of their mouths to deepen the kiss and slide their tongues over each other. 

Yennefer grabs Tissaia's crotch through her dress earning a delicious sound from the woman. Being slightly drunker than the Rectorcess, all her will power melts away. Yennefer breaks the kiss and steps back to pull off her dress. Letting it slide to the floor in a pile she steps forward and lifts her hands up behind the mage's neck to unclip her dress which falls off her like silk. 

They groan together as their soft breasts rub against each other hardening their nipples. She feels Tissaia's hand between her legs, pulling aside her underwear a finger slides up and down parting her wet lips. Yennefer kisses the smooth skin on the Rectoress's neck and moves down littering her skin with kisses. Her mouth brushes over the woman's nipple, flicking it teasingly with her tongue, Tissaia's hands push through Yennfers hair and grip her head gently.

Yennefer kneels and places her hands on the Mages tight ass, she looks up and their eyes connect. Yennefer grins and pulls down her underwear without breaking their connection. She leans forward and flattens her tongue and to lick her core. Tissaia gasps and pushes herself back into the door for support. 

Yennefer smiles and closes her eyes and hardens the point of her tongue to lick Tissaia's clit back and forth, enclosing her mouth over her clit and sucks every four or five licks building a rhythm. Tissaia moans and breathes in and out rapidly as she holds her breath then gasps hungrily for air. Yennefer can't help but groan herself, the vibrations hitting Tissaia's clit bringing her closer too ecstasy.

//i _t's so good Piglet, don't stop._

Tissaia grabs Yennefers head locking her mouth on her clit keeping the pressure on. Yennefer sucks and flicks her tongue around it in a circular motion making Tissaia exhales loudly. Yennefer feels delicious warm cum flood into her mouth and groans in satisfaction. 

Yennefer slowly releases her pressure and pulls back to kiss the woman's pussy gently. She leans backwards and stands up wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her hungrily, she grabs Tissaia's tongue in her mouth and sucks on it as she feels herself aching in want. 

Tissaia's hands move down over Yennefer back and over her ass, she grips the cheeks tightly and pushes her leg between Yennefer's thighs. Teasing her with the slightest touch, Yennefers breaks the kiss and her mouth ghosts over the bite mark from the last encounter. 

Feeling impatient she turns around, presses her back into the her and places the Mages hands encouragingly on her breasts.

Tissaia rubs them and squeezes the nipples, Yennefer wants more and wriggles out of her grip, grabs her hands and pulls her over to the bed. 

Yennefer stops in front of it, facing it, pushes her hands down on top of the sheets. She turns her face, winks and casts a seductive look at the Rectoress, who raises her eyebrows at her and licks her lips.

Tissaia kisses down Yennefers spine and presses her breasts into her back as she wraps on hand around to hold onto Yennefers breast firmly. With her other hand she dissolves her underwear and slips her fingers up and down Yennefer's wet lips. 

"ohh." Breathes Yennefer.

Tissaia slides two fingers inside her wet pussy and pushes in and out knuckle deep.

// _Harder_

Tissaia gives into the command and increases her pace and strength, Yennefer moans and her hands grasp at the bedsheets, her walls tighten around Tissaia's fingers as she builds.

Yennefer hisses in frustration as Tissaia pulls out her fingers just before her orgasm.

Yennefer flips around quick as a fox, she pulls Tissaia down and roughly throws her onto her back onto the bed. 

She crawls onto of the woman, straddling her, naked thighs either side of the Rectoress's hips. Yennefer yanks on Tissaia's hand and presses the woman's two fingers and thumb down, making the two needed fingers point upright. She then easily slides those two fingers back into her wet core and rocks her hips forward. 

Tissaia does not move her hand, Yennefer growls and places her hands around the Mages throat, leans forward and places her lips upon hers, deeply kissing her.

Tissaia responds and kisses her back passionately, then moves her fingers in and out harder and faster than before.

Needing to breathe she pulls away slightly, leaving her lips to brush against the Rectoress's mouth as she lets out a strangled breath and almost painful moan of release.

Feeling Tissaia still inside her, she captures her lips placing several soft kisses upon them. Tissaia pulls out slowly and Yennefer lays down on top of her and wraps her warmly around Tissaia's shoulders and places her head under her chin. 

Yennefer closes her eyes, her body still calming down from her intense orgasm. She feels Tissaia's hands stroke her hair, she presses herself up on her side and places a hand to cup the Mages sharp jaw. Yennefer strokes her thumb over the smooth skin.

Tissaia smiles at her and Yennefer feels the corner of her lips do the same and leans forward to lightly kiss her lips. Tissaia pulls the bed covers over them, keeping them warm.

// _I missed you too, Piglet._

Yennefer's mouth opens, a spark of confusion passes on her face as she realises she must have corresponded telepathically earlier by accident.

Tissaia studies her face and Yennefer feels an overwhelming tug in her heart. She leans down kisses Tissaia sweetly, pressing her lips frozen on hers. The overwhelming feeling started morphing into something else, what was it, fear perhaps. Yennefer feels a soft hand on her cheek pulling her from her thoughts, Tissaia looks deeply, lovingly into her eyes, continuing to study her.

Yennefer clears her throat and shifts her weight upwards, moving off the bed. She walks to her clothes on the floor and starts to re-dress herself in silence. 

Yennefer stands with her back to the Rectoress, not knowing what to say, or what to do or why she's fighting an internal battle.

Noticing Tissaia's dress on the floor she leans forward and picks Tissaia's dress off the ground, turns around and lays it gently over a chair. Yennefer walks back to the bed and sits down. 

"Tissaia, I-" her voice cracks and she clenches her jaw. She sighs and dissolves her the material of her dress and crawls back into the warm bed, snuggling up against the Rectoress, who holds her tightly and Yennefer closes her eyes, drifting into a deep slumber.


	4. The Blade

Yennefer wakes comfortably wrapped in crisp white sheets, she stretches out her limbs and her hand brushes past the empty pillow next to her. She closes her eyes breathing in her favourite scent that was still lingering in the room. Fresh parchment, mint, lemongrass with a hint of vanilla. Yennefer brings fingers gently to trace the outline of her lips as she thinks warm sensation when Tissaia kisses them. Sighing contently, she sits up and notices a teapot and mug next to the bedside table. The steam rises off the pot and Yennefer leans forward to pour herself a brew into the fine china teacup. She sips and tastes the strong flavours of peppermint and liquorice. She looks around the tidy room at Tissaia's belongings, it's a confronting feeling knowing she was actually in the Rectoress's bed. Yennefer can't believe she stayed the night, what did this even mean now? What was there status, perhaps a close friendship with a mutual attraction? Yennefer shakes her head at her thoughts, she didn't know what to think of her current situation, because it caused her a great deal of stress every time she lingered on the subject.

Yennefer got out of the bed, teacup securely in her hands, as she walks over to the window. A perfect view overlooking The Tower of The Gull and the rugged sea that surrounded it, the sun hovers above it's tallest tower. Realising it was at least mid-morning, Yennefer remembers she has a meeting with one of the local guardsman in her town of residence. Sighing loudly, she sips the rest of her tea, waves her hand to make the bed and starts to dress for her day. Dreading the conversation she will have to endure with the guardsman who likes to be very detailed in describing the boils on his backside.

* * *

"Mage, the blisters on my rump have burst." His face screws up in pain. "It's green I tell you, the puss that gushes out of them, bright green like bile from the deepest part of your stomach." He scratches at his backside through his trousers.

Yennefer holds her breath trying not to picture the disgusting image in her head as she scrapes the paste out of the mortar with a silver knife and then spreads it on a white cloth evenly.

"Here, place this cloth over them and be sure to let it sit for a least a few hours."

She moves her hands towards him, offering the cloth. He places a small pouch on the tabletop and gladly accepts the material. The guardsman then shuffles awkwardly away, like someone who has been riding a horse for too long. Yennefer reaches down and picks up the small pouch, shaking the contents she hears the familiar sound of gold coins sliding together. She looks out her window, seeing the now mid-afternoon sun bouncing off the window's glass, her palm squeezes the sack tightly as she drifts into her thoughts once more. Pocketing the sack she walks from her chancery charming the lock behind her. Her pulse quickens as she finally decides to go to Aretuza, she has a bit of spare time before she has to visit the Blacksmith. She conjures a light blue portal and channels directly through, appearing into Tissaia's chancery.

Yennefer's eyes scan the room finding it empty, she walks over to Tissaia's desk and picks up the pipe laying on the mahogany surface. Sitting down on top of the desk she brings the pipe to her lips, lighting the end with a wave of her hand she draws a long breath. White smoke comes out of her nose and mouth as she exhales. Yennefer's ears pick up the sound of a portal incoming in front of her, she leans back on the desk and crosses a leg over the other, presenting herself in what she hopes is a casual position.

Tissaia elegantly steps through the portal, her face softens at the sight of Yennefer. "What a surprise to see you again, Piglet." She smiles.

Yennefer smirks teasingly and takes another puff of the pipe as if she owns it. She places the pipe back down on the desk and looks at Tissaia, who purses her lips then smiles again warmly towards her. Yennefer stares back at her confidently and Tissaia moves forward to stand in front of her. They glance at each other's lips and Tissaia leans forward slowly closing the distance between them. Their lips hover next to each other, waiting. Yennefers closes the gap pressing her soft lips to Tissaia's. Yennefer turns her head to the side and Tisasia opens her mouth, letting her in, tongues massage each other and they moan in unison. Yennefer wraps her legs around Tissaia's waist pulling her closer, pressing herself into the Mages toned stomach. The heat radiates off her body as she feels Tissaia press back into her. Her hands roam over the slender figure of the Rectoress, lacing her fingers over the smooth fabric. Lips break apart to breathe, a smile planted on both of their faces. Yennefer places her hands firmly either side of Tissaia's shoulders and presses down on them. Tissaia bites her lip, her eyes flicker onto Yennefers face and then she allows herself to be pushed down between Yennefers open legs.

A loud knock splits them apart abruptly, Tissaia's stands up, face flustered as she adjusts her clothes. Yennefer grins and flattens out her own dress and slides off the desk to sit in a more appropriate chair. Another knock sounds at the door.

"Enter." Orders Tissaia and messenger enters the room, his posture straight and composed.

"Rectoress, your presence is requested within the council chambers immediately." He says in a serious tone. Tissaia nods towards him and he leaves, Yennefer stands up and wraps her arms around Tissaia from behind and places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Still under the tight leash of the council?" Tissaia ignores her comment and twists around to face her.

"What are you planning to do with the remainder of your evening, Piglet?"

"I have, business to attend too."

Tissaia straightens her shoulders.

"Not, personal but somewhat personal business."

"How cryptic..." Tissaia's face adjusts to a serious pout.

"As in...non-sexual business." Yennefer pushes her hand through her hair, her face feeling hot.

"How long will you be?" Tissaia jaw clenches.

"For Fuck's Sake, Tissaia, is this an interrogation?" She spat defensively.

A flicker of annoyance washes over Tissaia's face, which is quickly replaced with a neutral, unreadable expression.

"You don't need to be so secretive, Piglet, I was only inquiring about the rest of your afternoon." Tissaia turns on heel and walks out the room, shutting the door firming behind her.

Yennefer groans and runs both of her hands threw her hair and puffs out the air in her lungs loudly before leaving the chancery via a portal.

* * *

Yennefer wishes this old blacksmith would work faster, it's cold outside tonight and the forge's heat is not creating a tiny bit of warmth, even though she is standing right next to it. The old man had been hammering at the steel sword for the past hour, sweating profusely each time he brought the hammer down upon the hilt with all the force he could muster he would grunt.

"Honestly, how long does it take to break the hilt of a goddam sword?"

"Apologies m' lady, it's a stubborn one, ay." The old man mumbles as beads of sweat drip down his wrinkly face.

His hammering stops suddenly, fear etched over his face, he looks up at Yennefer as if to say something.

"I... It's..." "Well? spit it out." her voice dripping in annoyance.

"Cu- Curs-"

"For fuck's sake..." Yennefer rolls her eyes.

"CURSED!" He screams and drops his tools, they fall ground loudly in a heap and he scurries as fast as his hobbling legs can carry him.

Yennefer watches him stumble away through the courtyard. She swears under her breath, as she reaches down to pick up the blacksmith hammer. She freezes midway as the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in alert, she straightens back up and her eyes dart around the blacksmith shop. She feels the air around her become still, her breath becomes visible as she exhales out. The icy temperature freezes her to her very core. An ear-splitting scream breaks through the silence and Yennefer covers her ears with her hands trying desperately to block out the noise. The scream stops, the temperature falls lower again, the sound of ice cracking from forge her makes her glance warily behind her. She watches orange light of the disappeared under a thick layer of ice. The full moon becomes the only source of light as it shines down upon the courtyard and the blacksmith shop. A swosh noise sounds and Yennefer's eyes dart forward, she watches curiously, her mouth agape as a mass of dark smoke pours out from the crest, that's carved into the steel of the sword. Swiftly she draws up a magical shield, the dark smoke morphs into the silhouette of a man. Another high pitch scream fills the silence and Yennefer screws her face up as her ears ring in discomfort. Her liquid gold shield flickers in front of her. The scream stops and the silhouette's hand reaches down to grasp the hilt of the sword. Yennefer keeps the shield strong and the figure hovers in front of her. Suddenly it lunges towards her with a fierce attack, the shield successfully blocks the blow. Another attack, with greater speed, then another, harder than the last. Blow after blow, speed and strength increase with each strike. Yennefer throws an offensive spell that files directly through the silhouette and it creates a loud bang noise as it hits the far end of the courtyard.

"Well, fuck." Her voice hoarse. Another heavy blow and this time her shield charm smashes apart into small fragments.

Yennefer casts a shield up, the silhouette grabs the hilt with two hands, stabbing the shield with astronomical strength, successfully shattering it. Before Yennefer can place another one up, the sword meets its mark. The silhouette plunges the sword deep into the left side of her body, snapping the ribs as it slides through her skin like melted butter. Immediately the figure disappears, wisps of smoke remain where it stood. The sword drops to the floor with a loud clang and Yennefer lets out a laugh at the events that just transpired. The forge roars with embers once again lighting up the area warmly.

"Fucking cursed, indeed." She spits wincing as she tries to stand upright. She glances down seeing the sword on the floor, it's hilt has been shattered and she bends down painfully and picks the blade off the ground.

"Is it gone?" she hears the old man's voice.

"No thanks to your bravery." She growls through her gritted teeth.

"Ay, my apologies again m'lady, I am but a coward."

"The hilts off, if you finish the job, I'll pay you half of what we agreed on." She does not have the energy to argue with the old fool, let alone be able to melt the sword herself. He looked ashamed but nods his head in agreement and begins to smoulder the steel down in the forge. Yennefer clamps her jaw shut in pain as she drops herself down on a wooden stool. Perching awkwardly on it and she tries not to lean too far back. She places her head in her hands as she waits for the sword to smelt. After several minutes, she hears the old man again, from what feels like a distance away.

"M' lady? M'lady....Are you injured?" he asks softly.

Jolting upright and groaning in pain from the sudden movement, Yennefer's eyes peel open, she must have dozed off.

"No, I'm fine." Shrugging off her pain, dismissing him. He passes melted steel in the new form of a ring, and she slides it on to her thumb. She then hands him the three gold coins, he thanks her profusely, along with more apologises as she conjures a portal and tumbles through it.

Yennefer portals directly into the chambers Tower of the Gull, Aretuza and falls roughly onto her knees, the sound of her bones hitting the marble floor echos around the walls. Her arms and legs shake as she pushes herself off the ground. Swaying as she stands upright, she places one shaking leg in front of the other, towards the bridge that's linking the island to the main castle. The raging sea roars and crashes into the rock face below and the wind blows her hair wildly against her skin. Yennefer keeps her eyes focused on the end of the bridge and grips on to either side of the ropes she pushes herself forward step by step. Finally reaching the end of the bridge, her legs buckle from under her and she collapses onto her knees again. She can feel the blood draining from her head as a surge of nausea hits her. Swallowing the bile forming in her throat, keeping the contents of her stomach inside. She did not need to waste more energy vomiting her guts up.

Yennefer closes her eyes, concentrating on her breath, a loud whoosh of salt air sounds loudly in her ears. Her eyes snap open and she leans forward placing her hands on the wet gravel. Excruiatilingly she crawls on all fours slowly towards the castle entrance. Thankful for the wild weather hiding her from plain view, if someone happened to be peering out the window while she crawled around on the ground like an animal. Reaching the castle wall, she places her back against it and heaves herself off the ground with what strength was left in her thighs.

'You're only here because you can't heal yourself'. Yennefer imagines Tissaia speaking to her. She laughs weakly and places a hand on top of the wound, it stung at her touch and she jerked her hand away. Her back was beginning to ache more so than her front. Maybe this wound is worse than she thought.

Pushing the negative thoughts from her mind, she continues forward, further into the castle. Using anything she can to keep herself upright, the walls, the statues, the empty torch mantles, anything that's stopping her falling flat on her face. The halls of the castle are quiet, her ears suddenly hear up the sound of voices as she reaches the middle of the castle. She approaches the council chambers, Stregobor's is speaking loudly within the chambers. She peaks her head around the doors and sees the room packed with Mages and Sorcerers all who are standing inside listening to Stregobors speech. She carefully sneaks behind them and her eyes search for Tissaia. Hugging the wall and slipping down with each step she manages to stumble into a nook near a window. The torch in the nook is unlit and Yennefer takes pleasure knowing that no one can lay eyes on her in such an unflattering state. She slips onto a wooden seat in agonizing pain and leans her head back resting it on the window sill. The warm blood continues to fall from her wound and she can now feel it dripping down her back.

Yennefer concentrates her energy to reach Tissaia telepathically.

//T-Tissaia, are you in here? she thinks desperately.

//Tissaia...I-I...I need you. her telepathic voice weakens.

//Piglet? Tissaia's soft voice enters her mind, worry evident in her voice.

The mages suddenly began clapping excitedly together, leaving a ringing sensation in her ears.

//W-Win-Window she pushes the word out struggling to stay conscious as her eyes keep fighting to close. Yennefer feels soft fingers rest upon her cheek, it stirs her and she looks up to see Tissaia's concerned face looking down at her. She feels guilty and a lump starts to form in her throat, she tries to push it back down but fails miserably as slick tears fall down her pale skin. Slick... she thinks frantically and she reaches her fingers up feeling the tears on her face and brings them in view to inspect them. Red, deep red. She wipes her fingers on her dress.

"What happened!!! You're bleeding from your eyes!" Tissaia whispers anxiously, her breath hot on the shell of her ear.

//Piglet! what happened!. Tissaia's angry telepathic voice forces her to stay awake.

"I-It'salongg." she takes a breath in and out "Story."

"Piglet..." Tissaia's face drains of colour, "I can't portal you in this state." her voice, shaking. Yennefer feels several cooling spells wash over her and she shivers. The drying blood on her face no longer feels uncomfortable.

"These b-better be g-glamour charms-" she struggles to whisper. A roaring applause erupts around them, Tissaia places her arms around her body forcing her to stand upright, they move slowly towards the doors.

"Introducing, Tissaia de Vries, Rectoress of Aretuza," Stregobor speaks loudly to the patrons in the room. Tissaia grips Yennefers side tightly, causing Yennefer to wince. Her face changes into an apologetic expression as she lowers Yennefer into a seat near the council rooms table.

//Piglet, stay awake, keep listening to my voice.

Yennefer eyes squint as she watches Tissaia disappear through the crowd within the chambers.

"Thank you, Stregobor. What an honour it is to see-"

Tissaia's voice fades into a low hum and Yennefer winces herself upright in the chair. The hum continues and nausea greets her again, like an old friend, she shivers feeling suddenly cold. Spots of black blur her vision as she tries to focus. A figure moves in front of her and she narrows her eyes on this blurry presence in her space.

"Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I asked you to dance at the ball yesterday evening," He says, his voice arrogant.

Yennefer squeezes her eyes closed and open again trying to clear her hazy vision. She clears her throat, takes a small breath in and no words fall through her mouth as she fails to speak.

"Well, I never got the chance to say how beautiful you are, perhaps I could see more of you." His voice hopeful, but still laced in arrogance.

Yennefer tries to clear her throat again forcing her weakening body to corporate. "I'm. Not. Interested." She says, her voice box strains on each word, her tongue feels numb. She pushes her tongue on the back of her teeth, an odd sensation.

"Well, you just don't know me very well yet, perhaps if you let me show you what a gentleman I am," his voice eager.

Yennefer ignores him, she attempts to sit up straighter in her chair, her legs squeeze and she leans forward and feels herself toppling only to be stopped by two hands gripping her shoulders.

"Oh, look's like you've had a bit too much to drink this evening, why don't we go for a stroll and sober up?"

Yennefer feels her face burn in anger and tries to lift her arms up to push him away. Her arms betray, staying by her sides like dead weights. His hands come to rest either side of her waist as he lifts her up easily onto her feet and her vision blurs into darkness.

Easily he pulls her along with him as he walks out of the council, he snakes a hand sneakily over one of her breasts and squeezes tightly. Stinging into abrupt consciousness, Yennefer glares up at the man holding her, he simply grins down at her like a beast who has just caught their prey.

"I will take her from here," a strong, stern voice comes from behind them and the man stops in his tracks.

"Rectoress..." he says, his face shocked.

Yennefer feels her weight shift as she drifts into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

//Yennefer.

"Yennefer." Tissaia tries again as she gently holds Yennefer's face in her hands.

"Piglet, open your eyes, I need you to open your eyes."

Yennefer's eyes flutter open slightly, her once vibrant purple washes into a dull grey.

Tissaia's face is one in a state of panic.

"That's it, stay awake for me." She soothes, stroking the side of Yennefer's face.

"You're losing a lot of blood, I have to clean the wound before I can apply healing paste and then the healing spells."

Tissaia places a bucket and cloth next to Yennefer's body and then props her up. She dissolves Yennefer's dress to speed up the process and begins to clean the wound and grimaces at the sight before her, every time she wipes the wound, more blood oozes out at an alarming rate.

"Piglet, how did you get this wound?" her voice strains.

Yennefer's pale face and dull eyes look sadly at her, her mouth opens and Tissaia brings her ear to Yennefer's lips.

"Cursed, blade," she says in the softest whisper, her voice sounding foreign and Tissaia just barely hears her words.

Tissaia pulls back, her face changes through multiple expressions.

"Hold this cloth on your wound! Hold it firmly. I have to prepare a paste." She orders.

Yennefer nods, her hands shake as she presses into the cloth. With haste, Tissaia moves to her cabinet, she picks several herbs of various sizes and colours and begins to grind them together on her desk, using a mortar and pestle. The paste becomes thick as she quickly scrapes it out of the bowl and onto a bandage.

Tissaia moves back to sit next to Yennefer, "On three, you're going to move your hands away, I'm going to apply this paste onto the wound."

"One, two, three."

Yennefer pulls her hands away and Tissaia places the bandage on the raw wound wrapping it securely around her waist. Yennefer lets out a painful scream as the paste seeps into her raw flesh, Tissaia secures the bandage and pulls Yennefer into a hug, holding her while she writhes in pain. Tissaia moves her hands over the bandage muttering several spells. Yennefer becomes quiet, her breathing soft, her body still. Tissaia feels the weight of her get heavier, gently she guides her backwards into the bed letting Yennefer's body finally rest.

* * *

"Tissaia." Yennefer croaks, her throat feeling tight and dry, stirring awake, she peels open swollen eyes and moves her head stiffly to the side, trying to glance around the look. The sunlight pours into the room lighting it with its soft early morning rays. Yennefer feels a soft breath next to her and turns her head to see the Rectoress laying peacefully near to her in the bed. Yennefer smiles weakly at the sight of her and Tissaia's eyes snap open.

So many emotions pour from Tissaia's eyes. Worry, hurt, confusion, anger and something else Yennefer and another emotion she had never seen on the Mages face.

Tissaia's face hardens "Promise me. Promise me, whatever adventure you plan to get yourself into in the future..." her voice shakes.

"You can come along on my next adventure, since you're so eager."

Tissaia closes her eyes, and eyebrows furrow as she regains composure.

"I promise." Yennefer whispers.

"I was not affected by your illusion charm, Piglet. I am affected by you." Tissaia whispers, opening her eyes she smiles softly as she watches the purple return to Yennefer's.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this pairing and I get way too excited seeing that there's another story added to this fandom. I've decided to join in the fun and try my best at writing something...that's hopefully worth reading.


End file.
